halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral class Armour
The Astral class Armour is a Plainsfierian heavy armour class, used by Plainsfier special forces. Description The Astral class is heavy combat Armour used by Plainsfierian Special Forces. The armour focuses on highly angular heavy duty ceramic plating, teamed with kinetic energy absorbing layers and carbon nanotube protective to protect the user. The plates over lap to provide the user with much heavier protection against enemy ordnance. This armour plating is seeded with electronic sensors to maintain information on the status of the armour plating, outside temperature and weather conditions and radiation. These armour plates are bonded to an undersuit, consisting of interwoven titanium plates and synthetic nanofibres to provide increased muscle strength, technically making the Astral a power armour, making users faster, stronger and more agile than Aura armour users. Underneath this is an environmental suit that regulates the user's body temperature and moisture, and cools the armour, making it thermally invisible. The Armour is not only highly angular, lending to its stealth capacity, but the plating is coated in a stealth composite that renders it RADAR, LIDAR and UV invisible, and is covered in adaptive camouflage coating, which shifts to matching it's surroundings. It is fitted with electromagnetic suppressors to mask its electromagnetic signature, negating the usual tell tale signals of its reactors, shields and sensors. The helmet features a self polarising, flash resistant visor, environmentally sealed breathing apparatus to protect against NBC agents, 90 minute air supply, holographic HUD, hardened radio system, long range microwave antennae, central computer system linked to user's neural implants, which is electromagnetic hardened and protected by multiple attack and dummy barriers. The helmet's visor includes a holographically projected HUD, night vision capacity and thermal imager. The whole armour assembly is radiation protected, and resistant to conventional munitions up to .50 calibre, thanks to Forerunner developed ceramic armour. The armour is upgraded with a high power electronic-warfare computer, enabling a user to engaging the enemy through more subtle means, such as jamming short range sensors and communications, or back hacking their computer systems and rendering them vulnerable. On top of all this, the armour features a super conducting weave, allowing the user to host an Artificial Intelligence. The armour is powered by a pair of cylinder-type Fusion reactor, reverse engineered from Forerunner examples. This powers the armour, high power shielding (up to grade 4) and the advance active camouflage system. Similar to the system used on MJOLNIR Mk. VII, the armour deploys a secondary energy shield, drawing power from the first, and uses the plasma in this field to absorb a variety of different electromagnetic energy, enabling it to be rendered perfectly invisible to visible light, or infra-red, but it can be tuned to allow it to absorb other wavelengths. The armour is fitted with a dual phase motion sensor, using passive infra-red and microwave sensors, LIDAR, Fibre optic probes and a short range electromagnetic sensor. It can detect close range radio communications, RADAR signals and has full communication encryption and IFF transponder. UNSC Remarks